Mike's Other Secret
by DinoMoMo
Summary: Mike has a secret that Harvey doesn't even know. How will Harvey fell after he finds out his secret? Established Relationship
1. Chapter 1

Mike's Other Secret

Harvey/Mike

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits I WISH I DID

Mike has a secret that Harvey doesn't even know. How will Harvey fell after he finds out his secret? Established Relationship

**Ok I'm really sorry that I deleted Magic Mike Ross. I felt like it wasn't going anywhere but thanks for supported and liked it. **

"Mike do you know what next week is?" Harvey asked as he wrapped his arms around Mike's waist. Mike smiled as he poured cups of coffee in Harvey's kitchen. "Let me see um… Talk like a pirate day?" Mike smiled as Harvey pinched his hip. Mike let out a squeal and booted Harvey away with his butt. Harvey gripped tighter and kissed Mike's neck gently. Mike leaned into the kiss and moaned quietly.

"Want to guess again?" Harvey asked as he kept pressing kisses to Mike's neck.

"Our 3 month anniversary baby." Mike whispered as he played with Harvey's tie. Harvey smiled and kept pressing kisses to Mike's neck. Mike moaned and brought Harvey closer to him. Their bodies collided and the heat between them made both men moan and clutch even tighter.

"Mike baby can you tell me a time when I can love you thoroughly?" Harvey whispered. Mike wasn't ready for Harvey to know his secret. They haven't slept together and Mike knew Harvey was getting kinda antsy and Mike was afraid that Harvey was going to drop him.

"Harvey I'm sorry I'm just not ready." Mike whispered back softly. Harvey nodded and pulled back a little. Mike felt his heart breaking. He didn't want to lose Harvey he was just afraid that Harvey wouldn't understand his condition. Mike saw his vision fogging up and his eyes were stinging. Mike let go of Harvey and quickly walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He gripped the sink and tried to stop crying. He blinked away the tears, but they came back when Harvey was pounding on the door.

"Mike! Mike are you ok!?" Harvey asked as he kept pounding on the door. He heard soft sniffles through the door. He felt so bad for causing Mike to cry. All he wanted to do was know when he could physically love Mike. Harvey never wanted to hurt Mike, he was just getting so hard thinking of Mike and him making love. It was starting to affect his dreams. Most nights he had to go jerk off in the bathroom from the intensity of the dreams.

"Harvey I'm just not ready for you and I to… you know." Mike answered through the locked door. "Ok that's ok… I'm willing to wait for you." "Why I mean why not just dump me and find someone willing to actually sleep with you?" Mike asked. He scooted closer to the door and heard Harvey sigh. "Because Mike I don't want anyone else I want you. I love you Mike Ross." Mike stopped breathing for a moment. Harvey just admitted he loved Mike.

'Now I feel guilty since he told me he loved me and I can't even physically show him. Maybe I should show him, and if he dumps me then he dumps me. It will hurt for a few but I know he will be reasonable, and try to understand my condition.' Mike thought. Mike unlocked the door and he opened it to see Harvey close by. He rushed over to him and hugged Harvey. Harvey hugged Mike back tightly.

"I'm sorry I made you cry. I never meant to hurt you." Harvey whispered into Mike's ear. Mike nodded and pulled back a bit. "Harvey I love you too." Mike said as he smiled. Harvey smiled so big. He picked up Mike and twirled him around the room for a moment. "I love you so much Mike." Mike smiled and kissed Harvey lightly. They broke apart and smiled huge grins.

_**The Day of Their Anniversary**_

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Mike was nervous. He was going to show Harvey his secret tonight and he was afraid Harvey was going to dump him.

'Positive thoughts Mike. Positive thoughts.' Mike repeatedly told himself. Harvey was asleep and Mike was in the kitchen making him breakfast in bed. He finished and set the plate on the tray and went to their bedroom. "Harvey." Mike whispered as he got closer to the bed. The sleeping man moaned and sat up.

"Mike what the… oh Mike." Harvey said as he saw Mike and the tray. "Happy 3 month anniversary Harvey." Harvey smiled and placed the tray next to him. He brought Mike close to him and passionately kissed him. Mike moaned and opened his mouth when Harvey ran his tongue of the seam of his lips. Harvey pulled Mike to straddle his hips. Both men were getting hard and they began to take off each other's clothes. Mike was first to be naked. Then Harvey took off his boxers. Mike lowered himself to grind against Harvey's cock.

"Fuck Mike!" Harvey yelled as their cocks rubbed together. Mike moaned and began to quicken the pace. Harvey grasped Mike hips and rolled them over. He began to kiss his way down Mike's body. Harvey got close to Mike's cock, but he went around it and kissed Mike's smooth thighs.

"God so beautiful Mike." Harvey said as he nipped and sucked a couple bruises on Mike's thighs. Mike was groaning and moaning under Harvey's skilled mouth and tongue. Harvey went back up Mike's thighs and took his cock into his warm and wet mouth.

"Shit Harvey!" Mike yelled. Harvey took his time sucking and licking Mike's cock until it was shiny with spit. Harvey swiftly spread Mike's legs, and then stopped suddenly. Mike blushed profusely.

"Mike what is this?" Harvey saw Mike had a penis, anus, and then a random hole between the two. Harvey was going to touch it but Mike sat up and jumped out of bed. He quickly found his boxers pants, and one of Harvey's shirts.

"I'm sorry Harvey." Mike said as he ran out of the room. Harvey grabbed his boxers and swiftly put them on. He ran out into the hallway then he got into the elevator and ran out onto the sidewalk. He looked both ways to find that unruly blonde hair in the crowd. Harvey didn't find him.

"Mike! Mike!" He called out. He scanned the streets a million times. A group of women walked back and whistled. That brought Harvey back into reality. He looked down to see himself only in boxers. He sighed in defeat, and went back upstairs. He went straight to the bedroom and found his phone. He dialed Mike's number but he only got voicemail.

"Mike, baby come back I'm sorry I freaked out. I need you to come back so I know you are safe. If you don't come back please call or text me to let me know you're safe. Please Mike I still love you with all of my heart." Harvey hung up, and sat on the bed. He put his face in his hands and began to softly sob.

**NEW STORY! I know I have 2 others to write but I got this ideas and it wouldn't go away. So please please please READ AND REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS!** __


	2. Chapter 2

Mike's Other Secret Chapter 2

Harvey/Mike

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits I WISH I DID

Mike has a secret that Harvey doesn't even know. How will Harvey fell after he finds out his secret? Established Relationship.

Mike ran back to his apartment. Once inside he slumped against the door and began to cry hard. He slid down the down and pulled his knees to his chest. He sobbed for few hours until he was exhausted, and he couldn't cry tears anymore.

'I was an idiot thinking Harvey would accept me for what I am. A freak that's what I am.' Mike though bitterly. Mike got up and remembered he had on Harvey's shirt. He immediately took it off and tossed it on the couch. Mike pulled out his phone and saw Harvey called once. He dialed to his voicemail and listened.

"_**Mike, baby come back I'm sorry I freaked out. I need you to come back so I know you are safe. If you don't come back please call or text me to let me know you're safe. Please Mike I still love you with all of my heart."**_

Mike gasped, and placed a hand over his mouth. He was sure that Harvey hated him after he found out his secret. He dialed Harvey's number and waited for him to answer.

"_Hello?"_ "Harvey it's me." Mike heard Harvey sigh in relief. _"I'm so glad you called. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" _"No baby I'm fine. Harvey did you mean what you said?" Mike asked.

"_Mike of course I meant what I said. Mike I do love you with all my heart. And I am sorry I freaked out. I was just surprised at the fact that you are a hermaphrodite. Mike please come back and we can talk about it." _Harvey pleaded. He was hoping Mike would come back. Mike thought for a moment. "Ok Harvey I will be there in 10 minutes. Then we can talk."

"_Ok Mike and please take a cab. I don't want anything to happen to you." _Mike agreed and said goodbye. Harvey hung up and sighed. 'At least he is coming back.' Harvey thought. 10 minutes later a knock set Harvey running to the door. He took in a deep breath and opened the door. Mike was standing there and he looked sad. His eyes were still red as well as his nose.

Harvey felt so guilty. He just wanted to wrap him in a tight hug and kiss him better. "Come in Mike." Harvey said as he stepped aside. Mike smiled a little and walked into the lavish apartment. "Please sit." Harvey said as he gestured to the couch. Mike sat down and folded his hands on his legs.

"So do you want me to start or do you?" Mike asked as he broke the awkward silence between them. "You can if you want to." Harvey said trying to be polite.

"Ok so um… yeah I'm a hermaphrodite. I was born with both reproductive parts. My parents wanted me to be a boy, but they died before I started puberty. So Grammy did what they wanted and gave me testosterone so I could mature and be a man." Mike said as he looked at Harvey. Harvey smiled and sat down next to Mike. He took Mike's hands in his.

"Well I'm glad you're a man. I can imagine my life with you as a woman and I honestly think I would be happy, but not as with you as a man. You make me so happy as a man. And I love you man or woman." Harvey said as he kissed Mike's hands. Mike felt his eyes sting. He never imagined Harvey feeling so much love for him even though he was a freak of nature.

"But Harvey I'm a freak. Doesn't that bother you?" Mike asked as he looked away. Harvey shook his head and cupped Mike's cheek and brought his face back to his.

"No Mike it doesn't bother me. In fact it makes me love you more." Harvey said as leaned in and gently kissed Mike's lips. Mike felt Harvey's emotion flowing through that kiss. Mike kissed back and brought himself closer to him. Harvey smiled and opened his mouth to let his tongue play with Mike's lips. He licked at the seam and Mike groaned opened his mouth to let his tongue play with Harvey's.

Their tongues collided and wrestled for dominance. Ultimately Harvey won and he pulled Mike on top of him. Mike moaned and lowered himself to grind against Harvey. Harvey moaned and brought his hips up for more friction. Harvey felt himself getting close. He gripped Mike's thighs and pulled Mike's legs around his waist and stood up.

"Harvey!" Mike yelled. Mike wasn't expecting it but he liked the way Harvey gripped and massaged his thighs. "Oh god." Mike moaned as Harvey backed him into a wall and kissed him passionately. Harvey pulled him off the wall and quickly made his way to the bedroom. Once inside Harvey gently tossed Mike onto the bed and straddled his hips.

"God Mike you're so beautiful… so hot baby." Harvey said as he nipped at Mike's jaw. "So are you Harvey… so good." Mike moaned. Harvey made his way down to Mike's sensitive neck. "Shit Harvey." Mike yelled as Harvey sucked the flesh. He stopped for a moment and began to take off Mike's clothes. Mike sat up and began to take off Harvey's clothes.

Once they were naked Harvey returned to sucking at Mike's neck. Mike ran his hands up and down Harvey's smooth tan back. "Harvey please make love to me. Make me whole." Mike whispered in Harvey's ear. Harvey smiled and pulled him close. "Which hole?" Mike smiled and told him his virgin hole. Harvey groaned and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. He slicked up 3 fingers and spread Mike's legs.

"Just relax babe." Mike nodded and took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Harvey gently slid his finger into Mike's hole. "Ah shit Harvey! It hurts!" Mike yelled. Harvey pulled out and cupped Mike's cheek. "Mike I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant to hurt you." Harvey said as he rubbed Mike's cheek.

"It's ok Harvey. I want you to put it back in me." Mike said. Harvey was surprised, but he relubed his finger and slid it back into Mike. "God!" Mike moaned. Harvey leaned down and took Mike's cock into his mouth and sucked gently. Mike moaned loudly and pushed his hips upward to get Harvey to suck more of him down. Harvey did and he slid another finger into Mike's vagina. Mike moaned and gripped the sheets. After a few minutes Harvey added the third finger and Mike was begging.

"Harvey please… please I'm please take me." Mike moaned. Harvey smiled and kept stretching Mike. Another minute passed and Harvey felt Mike that was ready. He pulled his fingers out. He lubed up hid cock, and lined it up. "Mike… babe you ready?" Mike nodded vigorously. Harvey pushed forward and got his head inside. "God Mike!" "Harvey!" They screamed simultaneously. Harvey pushed in more and then he bottomed out. "Mike… baby so tight!" Mike moaned and put his hands on Harvey's hips. It was his signal not to go yet. Harvey waited and Mike was trying to relax. Harvey saw Mike having some trouble to he leaned down and kissed him softly. Mike kissed back and then he rubbed Harvey's hips. Harvey got the message and pulled out slightly then pushed back in gently.

Once Harvey established a rhythm he began to thrust harder and faster. Mike was moaning and was scratching Harvey's back. Harvey was moaning and bucking harder into Mike. Harvey felt himself getting closer and he sensed Mike was to.

"Mike are you close?" Harvey moaned. Mike nodded and bucked his hips into Harvey's. Harvey thrusted a few more times, and felt himself lose control.

"Mike Mike Mike!" Harvey screamed as he came into Mike hard. "Harvey Harvey Harvey!" Mike screamed as he came (through his penis). Harvey and Mike collapsed. They were panting rapidly. Harvey smiled and pulled himself out of Mike. Mike whined when Harvey was gone but he cuddled close to him.

"So was this good?" Harvey asked. "Yeah it was fantastic Harvey. Also Happy Anniversary Harvey." Harvey smiled and nuzzled Mike's hair. "Happy Anniversary Mike. Baby I love you so much." Mike looked up and smiled at Harvey. He gave him a soft kiss before he cuddled closer into Harvey's chest. Mike closed his eyes and felt a soft kiss on his forehead. "Love you babe." Harvey whispered once more. Then Harvey closed his eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.

_**The Following Week**_

Harvey was still asleep when he heard sounds coming from the bathroom. He felt an empty space in bed and figured Mike was just using the bathroom. But then the sounds got louder and they were sounds of vomiting. Harvey got up quickly and went inside the bathroom. He went to Mike's side and rubbed his back as he puked. Mike puked for another second then was done. Mike looked at Harvey and he asked if he could get some water. Harvey nodded, and ran to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it half full of water. He swiftly came back to Mike's side and gave him the glass. Mike rinsed his mouth then he swallowed some.

"Mike baby you ok?" Harvey asked his voice was soft but tense. "Yeah I thinking I'm coming down with something. Or I could…" Mike stopped mid-sentence and he paled. Harvey walked up to him and gently grasped his shoulders.

"Mike…" Then it dawned on Harvey. "Do I need to go to the store?" Mike nodded. Harvey nodded and guided Mike back into the bedroom. Mike sat on the bed and looked at Harvey with sad eyes. "It will be ok. I promise." Harvey said. He put on some clothes and kissed Mike. "You sure you don't want to come?" Mike shook his head. Harvey nodded and left for the pharmacy.

Harvey came back and he gave the test to Mike. Mike kissed Harvey and went into the bathroom. He did his business and called in Harvey when he was done. He came in and the couple waited in silence for 2 intense minutes. The test showed a little plus sign. Both of them stopped breathing for a moment. It was Mike that broke the silence.

"I can have it aborted." Mike said in a very sad tone. Harvey looked at him and gapped at him. "No no Mike I don't want you to abort it. This is our baby. Half me and half you. I want this so much Mike. Even though I thought it would be a little later down the road. But this is a gift, and I'm not going to make you abort in or give it away." Mike looked at Harvey with tears in his eyes. He felt happy that Harvey wanted to have the baby.

"Ok. I want this baby too Harvey. But the thing is I haven't cramped since I started the testosterone. How did it happen?" Harvey shook his head and kissed Mike gently.

"I love you Harvey." "I love you too Mike. Also I love our baby." Harvey said as he rubbed Mike's stomach. Mike smiled and covered Harvey's hand with his.

**YEAH! THIS STORY IS COMPLETE! IM HAPPY AND THANKS TO ALL THOES WHO READ AND REVIEW OR FOLLOW MY STORIES. I LOVE YOU ALL! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
